Angels and Hunters
by Erin Lindsay
Summary: Cassandra is a fallen sister of Castiel's. She has been hiding for the last 20 years in a small diner on the outskirts of a small southern town. Nothing has shaken her world, until the Winchester's walk into the diner one day. Along with her brother Castiel. Sam/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Walking into the small diner I sighed softly in contentment. I felt at home here; it was like a home away from my home. Most people can't say that about their work but I am glad I can. I don't know why Josh scheduled me about an hour until closing though..

"Cassie!" I heard my best friend Bailey yell from the back. I knew she had heard the door open and I rolled my eyes.

"What Bay?" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh thank god you're here. I need a break. I've about slapped ten people today." She said and went to walk off. I grabbed her arm.

"You're not back here in 20 minutes I will spray you with Holy water." I said with an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes, yanking her arm away.

"I'll be back." She said.

So I guess you're wondering about what she has to worry about Holy water for huh? Well, you see this isn't your regular small town diner.

You see, this diner was a small escape for the Supernatural. There are 5 of us here permanently; we get a few pass byes at times though. There is Bailey, she is a demon, but she is a half demon only.

You have the cook, Layette, he is a witch. You have Cher; she is a full blown demon. We can't be on the same shift, you'll see why later. And then you have the man who started it all, Josh. He is a werewolf, but he is the sweetest man you will ever meet.

Bailey and I sometimes help him keep himself chained up during the full moon.

And then you have me. What am I? You see, I am an angel. I am a fallen angel, though. I feel 20 years ago, wandered the Earth for about 15 years, then I found out about this place, and I have been here ever since.

It does get lonely down here sometimes. I miss my brothers and sisters, but I know that I can never go back. It's impossible. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hit someone walking through the diner.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked up.

The man chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going I guess." He smiled a sweet smile down at her then.

I smiled softly up at the man. He was adorable. He had a puppy dog face, with shaggy brown hair and the green puppy dog eyes to match. "My name is Cassie." I told him, holding out my hand.

"My name is Sam." He said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"It is nice meeting you Sam." I smiled and slowly let go of his hand.

"Cassie! Quit flirty with tall, cute and puppy dog eyes and get back to work!" I heard Layette shout from the kitchen opening.

I blushed brightly and glared at him, he smirked back at me with sassy look on his face. I turned back to Sam and saw him chuckling slightly.

"It was nice to meet you, Cassie." He said with a small smile and I nodded.

"You too, Sam. I better get back to work." I said with another small smiled and then walked off.

I sighed softly and then got back to work. "Cassie!" I heard Bailey whispered from behind the kitchen opening as I walked back into the kitchen.

"What? What are you doing, you moron?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a glare, "Look who is out there, Second table in my station." She told me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking. What I saw made my eyes become as wide as plates. Sitting there was my brother, Castiel, Sam, and then a man I didn't recognize. I ducked back down.

"Shit Castiel." I muttered. Bailey looked at me.

"Shit Angels nothing! Do you realize who is out there? Those are the Winchesters. Aka, the hunters who were after me!" Bailey whispered/yelled to me.

"W-Winchesters?" I stuttered out almost. "Shit." I said loudly.

"Cass you got to take this one. I can't. I know it is Castiel but please." She just about pleaded with me then.

"Bay..I can't. There are things you don't know, Things that have to do with my being fallen." I told her.

She looked at me with almost sad eyes, "Please Cass. I'm begging you." She pleaded with me again. I sighed softly, nodding. "Okay." I went to stand up slowly.

"Thank you Cassie. I owe you big time." She said. I looked back at her.

"You owe me a life time for this." I said jokingly. I sighed and took a deep breath before walking out there.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked out I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Maybe Castiel wouldn't see me, or recognize me anyway. I sighed and smiled sweetly as I pulled out my note pad.

"Welcome to Josh's Diner." I said with a sweet smile still. "What can I get y'all today?"

The one I didn't know, knowing that is was now the Winchesters I knew it was probably Dean Winchester, put his menu down then.

"I need a beer, and a bacon burger." He said, looking at Castiel. "Make those two bacon burgers with a…coffee I guess."

I held in a smirk as I nodded. Castiel was still looking down at his menu as I turned to Sam next.

"And how about you, sugar?" I asked. I don't know why, working here I had begun to talk like an 50 year old southern women.

He looked up at me and smiled that same sweet smile, "I'll have just a plain burger and a beer as well." I nodded and smiled.

"Coming right up." I said before quickly walking away when Castiel began to look up from his menu.

I sighed and put the order in with Layette, then walking to Bailey.

"You are so lucky you're my best friend. Otherwise I would murder you." I said with a sweet smile.

She smirked at me wickedly then, "And you say you you're an angel. I don't believe it." I rolled my eyes and smirked back.

"Bite me." She held a hand over her heart like it had hurt her.

"Ouch. I thought out relationship meant something more than some kinky biting." She said teasingly. "Oh be quiet Bay." I smirked back at her and rolled my eyes.

And in case you're wondering, no me and Bailey don't have some lesbian relationship thing going on.

I sighed softly and then began to take the three boys food out to them. "Here you go boys, three burgers for you with two beers and a coffee" I said with the same smile on my lips.

I saw Castiel's head shoot up then, hearing my voice clearly this time.

"Cassandra." He said softly to himself. His voice was hard and cold then.

"Well um y'all call me if y'all need anything." I said quickly and began to walk off to the kitchen.

I shut the door behind me quickly when I walked back into the kitchen then, sighing and running a hand through my hair.

I looked up at the clock after a few minutes. It was about 15 minutes until closing time and the Winchester's and Castiel were still here!

Bailey walked back into the kitchen; she had been taking out the trash. Layette had left a few minutes ago so it was just I and Bailey left here, just peachy. Why did I feel like I was in a horror movie?

I sighed as the clock hit 10 o'clock at night then. I walked out slowly and laid the check on the table for them.

"Y'all got to go. I am sorry but it is closing time now." I said quickly. They nodded, except Castiel. He just looked at me, like he was looking through me and trying to burn my soul.

"Oh okay. Thanks for the food then." Sam said to me with a small smile. I smiled at nodded at him. Dean then looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Sammy why don't you give her your number?" He said innocently.

Sam went to open his mouth as I giggled before Castiel interrupted all of us.

"That would not be a good idea Sam and Dean." He said seriously. I looked back at him with a glare almost.

"Why not Cas?" Sam asked him then.

"Because she is my sister." He said in a hard tone.

I looked at him, backing up slowly. "Nice to see you again Castiel." I said, crossing my arms.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then at Castiel. "Sister?" They glanced at me.

"Fallen sister." I said with a smirk at them.

Castiel slowly stood up, "I have been looking for you for nearly 20 years." He said, still in that same hard and cold tone.

"Hey we ready to g-" I heard Bailey's voice stop dead in her tracks.

"I think I walked in at the wrong time."


End file.
